Combat
Units reinforce slower in combat The penalty to reinforcement time is expressed as a percentage of the unit's out of combat reinforcement time. It may seem odd that certain units - such as Mega Armoured Nobz - have a low penalty. However, the initial build time is very long. Massively high HP units have a tendency of dieing simultaneously. It may seem odd that certain units - such as Guardsmen - have a high penalty. However, the sheer number of squads deployed and the low initial build time means that it feels fast. This only affects troops of the squad * Not special weapons. * Not squad leaders. This encourages tactical choices with how they reinforce, both before a combat and during it. The penalty varies by the type of the unit Elite units (such as Terminators) and Jumpers suffer the worst penalties. Horde units suffer it the least. Ork slugga boys barely suffer any penalty at all. It rewards having an advantage in squad numbers This rewards isolating and killing lone units. It also provides a different dimension to low pop and high pop units, for example Scouts vs Space Marines. Firing on the move is less accurate But not too inaccurate In later expansions of Dawn of War, units suffered a massive penalty when firing on the move. This penalty has been decreased. Therefore, the game retains its run-and-gun chase style tactical combat. Know how far you have to escape The further the distance to your base, the more damage you will suffer while on the retreat. Units are protected in melee Ranged sources of damage is reduced * 32.6% less ranged damage. * 85% less ranged morale damage. Engage in melee to mitigate ranged anti-morale weapons Morale regeneration increases substantially in melee. Also, units with flamers are unable to use them while in melee. Certain units do significant morale damage while in melee. Prefer to shoot at targets not locked in melee Though shooting at targets in melee is still worth it. Units in melee receive a significant defence bonus against ranged damage. Know when to use melee instead of ranged Charge Modifiers Some units have charge modifiers This means that they get certain mechanical advantages while charging into melee. Often it's an increased movement speed. Every unit has a different range at which it begins a charge. Usually the squad leader has the same charge modifiers as the squad. In some cases it is better. In some cases, the unit starts with charge modifiers. In other circumstances it could happen while under the effect of an ability (such as Priest's fanaticism) or with a specific wargear or research. In the base game very few units used these mechanics. Increased movement speed The rate at which such squads charge is as follows: * At 20%: Bloodthirster, Avatar. * At 30%: Most units who can charge get this movement rate increase. * At 40%: Imperial Guard, Orks, Kroot Shaper, Space Marines. It may seem unusual that the Imperial Guard and Space Marines get the largest rate, but they only get this while under the effects of certain abilities. Charge Range Unless otherwise specified, the squad leader has the same charge range as the squad. Morale broken units cannot charge Charge mechanics punish pathing mistakes In certain cases units make pathing errors. This often occurs around bottlenecks. It can also happen in densely packed fights. Certain maps, such as Fallen City, have notably deadly bottlenecks. Charge mechanics that let a melee unit gap close allows them to punish ranged units that are walking around them. This is desirable from a balancing point of view, as often ranged units punish melee units harder when it comes to pathing. Cover Reduces ranged damage taken But also reduces Line of Sight * Heavy cover reduce Line of Sight by 40%. * Light and Negative Cover reduce Line of Sight by 20%. This means with a Line of Sight advantage you can force enemy units to fallback from cover, rather than necessarily being dragged into a war of attrition. Improves morale regeneration The morale regeneration bonus of cover was significantly reduced from the base game. For Heavy cover it is +25% (from +100%). For Light cover it is +15% (from +50%). Cover reduces movement speed The movement speed penalty varies based on the type of cover. Some units negate the movement speed penalty of cover Of Heavy Cover * The Tier 3.5 final melee units: Squiggoth, Bloodthirster, Avatar, Night bringer and Living Saint. * Obliterators and the Daemon Prince. * Tau Pathfinders (including its markerlight drone), Mandrakes * Assassin. Of Light Cover * SM Dreadnoughts: Dreadnought, Hellfire Dreadnought, Venerable Dreadnought. * Chaos 'Dreadnoughts': Defiler, Chaos Dreadnought * Landspeeder & Pirahna Skimmer * Chaos Rhino. Of Negative Cover The following unit types are unaffected by negative cover's movement speed penalty: * Skimmers (such as the DE Talos) * Jumper squads (in the base game only melee Jumper squads had this advantage). The following exceptions are also unaffected by negative cover's movement speed penalty: * Grots. * Skull probes. * Daemon Prince. * Assassin. Sight Radius Many units have a standard sight range That is the range of a Tactical Space Marine Bolter, i.e. 25. Certain units, upgrades, wargear have increased sight This follows the gameplay mantra of 'Nothing is free, and you pay for advantages'. Line of Sight is now a dimension to gameplay you can compete using. Structures have significantly reduced sight The sight radius of most structures has been significantly reduced. Each successive upgrade of the Listening Post further increases its line of sight. Weapons Range Below visual range weapons is a weakness The enemy can flee before you can gap close, making the unit less punishing. For example: * Plasma pistol range is 22 (from 25). * Bolt pistol range 18 (from 25). Beyond visual range weapons creates tactical opportunities Previously this was only a matter for certain races such as Tau. Or certain units such as artillery. Many weapons had their range tweaked to encourage positional tactics. For example: * Plasmaguns range is 28 (from 25). This encourages scouting ahead to maximize the unit's capabilities. It also encourages infiltration, for that same purpose. Weapon range can support defensive tactics * Hanging back behind a Listening Post lets you punish enemies for attacking a defended position. Morale Permanent morale invulnerability no longer exists Previously units such as Berserkers and Possessed Space Marines lacked morale. Now Berserkers counter morale damage, but Possessed (being Daemons) suffer from it. Loss of morale imposes significant in-combat penalties Accuracy is reduced to 20% (unchanged from the base game). Modifies movement speed by -10% (from +20%). Meaning it is easier to be routed and killed. Disables charge modifiers, such as what a Khorne Berserker may have. Stops ability recharge, such as frag grenades. In effect, breaking the enemy morale helps you out manoeuvre your opponent or chase them down if they're trying to escape. Morale loss is far more punishing In the base game, breaking the enemy morale made it harder to close out games because the enemy ran away faster, allowing them to mount a counter offensive. For each model in a squad that dies, morale damage is suffered by the squad. This morale damage is higher for squad leaders. This existed in the base game, but it has been tweaked for all races (in general its higher). Vehicles in Combat They suffer less from pathing issues A number of tweaks have been made to allow for improved micro-management in the mod. They can be trapped in melee now This requires troops to surround the vehicle, preventing its escape. They suffer decreased movement speed while heavy damaged A vehicle that is reduced to 20% of its maximum hp suffers a 25% decrease in movement speed, until it is repaired. This does not affect Walkers, such as Dreadnoughts. They suffer increased damage while in melee Non-walker vehicles (such as Looted Leman Russ or Predators) suffer significantly increased damage in melee. * Therefore, weapons such as Power Fists are significantly better than one may expect from DPS charts. * Necrons are the notable exception to this, including the Restored Monolith. Category:Mechanics